Serial Killer
by Arcana Dagger
Summary: Sarah Williams is now 25 and famous. Just what she wanted. But when she is stalked by a dangerous killer, will Jareth come to her rescue? Okay...I FINALLY updated for AmandaTheVampireLove. NOW WRITE ANOTHER CHAPTER!
1. Default Chapter

The night was cold and a light wind teased his face. He was vaguely aware of the blood on his hands but he knew it was not his own. It ran like ribbons down his fingers and dripped onto the ground. Down the alley lay his most recent victim, number seven. He could smell her blood, her organs, her waste. It was a musky scent, sweet and savory. He still could feel her soft flesh beneath his palms. His body stirred in response to the vivid memory. He wanted more, needed it. That was when he saw her, slight and beautiful. Raven hair spilled across her shoulders and framed a flawless, creamy white face. Oh yes, he would possess her tonight. And she would submit, like all of the others.  
  
Sarah Williams, famous Broadway star and writer, hugged her thick cloak closer. She was twenty-five today but she felt forty. The weight of the world was thrust upon her young shoulders at seventeen and had not let up, not even now. It started after the Lab...no she must not remember. It was a dream, it wasn't real, HE wasn't real. The chill of the night nipped at her body through her clothing but she was numb to it from the alcohol. The evening was filled with a dark promise that she couldn't put her finger on. She was scaring, but then again, she should be scared. She remembered reading about the serial killer that preferred lovely young women. Seven so far. She walked quicker now, scolding herself for not taking a taxi. In front of her, a handsome yet pale man swiveled out of an alley. Blood dripped off his fingers and began to gather on the pavement. He groaned and she moved to help him.  
  
Jareth tossed in his sleep, sweat beading on his forehead. He was dreaming about her, the one and only person that had beaten the Labyrinth. They were dancing again in the globed ballroom. Her dress swished around her ankles as she danced with a skeleton clad man and smiling as the music climaxed. He watched her swirl and twist with her partner and found himself smiling. She was even more beautiful than when he had seen her last. She turned to meet him and he swept her into his arms. As the music ended, she turned to him and gave him a sad look.  
"It can never be," the apparition said.  
He cried out for her as she began to disappear.  
Jareth awoke with tears streaming down his cheeks. Maybe he should check on her. He summoned a crystal and ordered it to show her to him. He screamed at the image that it showed. 


	2. Confronted

He stared up into her blue eyes as she came closer to him. Sweet and innocent looking, just the way he liked them. Not hardened by the streets or abusive relationships. He made a show of groaning and wincing in phantom pain, now aware of the blood on his arm. He could make a game of this.  
  
Sarah saw him wince slightly when is arm moved. He leaned more heavily on the wall now, taking deep breaths and wheezing slightly. He looked up at her, with amber eyes, and she saw something flash in them. Something between longing and menace. But it was gone. She rested an outstretched palm on his shoulder. "Let me help you," Sarah said quietly, "there is a hospital not too far away. I can call a cab." He nodded, lowering his head and jamming the other hand into his pocket. That was when she looked past him and saw something she never would have imagined. There, not too far down the alley, a naked and bloody body lay illuminated in moonlight. Pale blonde hair billowed around the body and thick with now drying blood. Sarah's hand flew to her mouth in a silent scream as she backed away from the "bleeding" man. He was the killer. She knew him now. And he knew her.  
  
Jareth saw the whole occurrence through the crystal. He couldn't help her unless she called but who was to say he couldn't go to the Aboveground anyways. Moving as fast as he could, he summoned all his strength to transport him to Sarah's side. He would not let his beloved parish at the hands of this...thing. He found himself floating in owl form high above the scene unfolding. He saw her backing away. He saw the man pull a thick knife from his pocket and stalk toward her. He rocketed down, turning into his normal form halfway. He landed between the killer and Sarah, ready to kill if necessary. 


	3. Jareth to the Rescue?

Sarah backed slowly away from the crazed man, her hands raised in defense. She knew it wouldn't help but if he attacked…At that moment a large figured descended from the sky out of nowhere. It set down gracefully in front of Sarah and hissed unhappily at the attacker.

"Jareth…?" Sarah asked, stunned by his presence.

"Sarah," a voice cooed in her head, "the only way for me to help yo-"

He was cut of by a swift kick that sent him sprawling past her.

"Come here…it won't hurt…much," the man said as he advanced on her.

She couldn't think…she couldn't move, she was so terrified she couldn't even scream. She blinked and he was there, standing so close to her. His rank breath fanned over her faced, causing her to wince. The blade whispered up through the air and settled at her slightly exposed collarbone.

"So sweet," he murmured as he leaned forward to nuzzle her neck gently.

Revulsed, she tried to take a step back but his other arm had snaked around her body and held her in place. He led her slowly into the alley behind him, the knife still poised on her delicate flesh.

Jareth cautiously opened his eyes and tried to move his fragile owl body. He winced inwardly. Every fiber of him ached, from the tips of his wings to his clawed feet. Bastard, he thought as he picked himself up.

"SARAH!"

Transforming into his normal visage he jogged to the alley hoping to the heavens he would find her alive.


End file.
